Civil Security Heavy
The Civil Security Heavy is a heavily armored, slow moving Civil Security trooper. While fairly common, these units are less common than most of the other Civil Security in the Campaign, and they are often seen guarding important areas, inside and outside. These enemies are mostly deployed to defend restricted areas of their outposts or bases, especially when high health and stability is necessary. Aside from their defensive arrangement, Civil Security Heavies are deployed into high-stake battles. The Civil Security Heavy is a force to be reckoned with, considering their variety of weaponry use and strong armor. Often Heavies will have many Civil Security Lites as back-up, or at their command. It is uncommon for Heavies to be the only enemies in a level; Heavies tend to fight along side other Civil Security soldiers. Weapon variety Pistol CS-Pro Only seen on the first level. They also have assault rifles. There are only two of them. Assault Rifle CS-RC Heavies with only Assault Rifle CS-RCs are a slightly rare unit. These units tend to also have slightly less health then other heavies. Almost every Heavy with more than one gun will have a Assault Rifle. Shotgun CS-DAZ These units are seen later on in the campaign, they are uncommon, and tend to carry other weapons with them. Railguns Some Heavies may carry the Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK, or the Lite Railgun v01 CS-HShot, but more often in early levels they appear with the latter, and on later levels you should expect Heavy Railguns. One headshot from a level 2 or 3 Heavy Railgun can be fatal to the Marine. Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro The Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro is an common unit that is deployed in any high security area inside of an outpost, or outside on the battlefield. Their Rocket Launchers can easily kill any hostile. Take caution around these heavies, as even just one shot can be fatal to the if it blasts him back into a wall. They often carry Assault Rifles or Railguns. Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby A uncommon unit, they are seen few times in early and later levels. CS-BNG A very rare unit, they are very tough soldiers. They normally just carry BNGs, but will pick up other weapons, making them even more dangerous. Plasmagun CS-Bloom Units with this gun are fairly common soldiers, they often have other weapons. In groups they can be deadly, with the high rate of fire that the Plasmagun has. Ray Gun C-01y Civil Security Heavies that appear with Ray Gun C-01y are very rare. They only appear once in level 36 of the Proxy Campaign. It's possible these are part of special operations or are high ranking. These heavies are very, very dangerous. They may have been training with the Ray Guns when Proxy came, so they started teleporting in. 2 blasts from a Ray Gun can kill Proxy, and it's very likely the first shot will blast you back into a wall. Tips There are a few ways to deal with Civil Security Heavies. Using weapons like the CS-BNG and Alien Shotgun are good for killing them. Shooting them in the head repeatedly kills them gradually, of course. Shotguns are great for taking out Heavies when upgraded to level 2-3. Otherwise, using the Assault Rifle CS-RC is enough for picking them off when alone. A fully upgraded Lite Railgun or just a Heavy Railgun will easily kill a heavy with 1-2 headshot. PSI Blades excels at killing them too, because of their slow speed they cannot slice with their PSI Blades as fast as other enemies. Also, because of their slow speed, it is advisable to keep moving around to stay out of their range, and allowing for kills from a distance. Trivia * One Heavy in level 28 can be seen using a CS-BNG. However he is "locked up" with another one to his left. What reason is unknown, but it may be possible it is trying the ambush the Marine. * Heavies bear a striking resemblance to EDF Troopers from Red Faction Guerrilla. * Civil Security Heavies strike slower with their PSI Blades then other enemies, so they tend to lose more often in sword fights. * Heavies will not be able to jump to locations as easily as other Civil Security soldiers can, however, they're still able to make a "ladder", where they pile up onto each other in an attempt to reach a high wall. Gallery 70.PNG|Civil Security Heavy PSI Blades (yes) CS-Heavy_Head.jpg|Civil Security Heavy icon 129.PNG|Civil Security Heavy PSI Blades (no) Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Civil Security Category:Enemies Category:Humans Category:Skins